


雷纳多·克斯马诺：贝尔格拉诺区的美丽传说

by Gloucestershire



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Summary: 我的足迹遍布南美洲和欧洲，经过4家俱乐部、3次世界杯，得过无数奖杯奖牌。我见过三色旗的人海与教堂的金色尖顶，梦里总有一堵斑驳围墙、一条蜿蜒小径和一个金发男人渐行渐远的背影。那是我一生都未能走出的贝尔格拉诺街。





	1. Chapter 1

 

文/雷纳多·克斯马诺

1986年对于很多阿根廷人而言，都是最震撼最刻骨铭心的记忆。他们难忘马拉多纳率领那不勒斯队首次加冕意甲冠军、领导国家队捧起大力神杯的神迹，而令13岁的我难忘的却是在Belgrano纪念碑球场里与风赛跑的卡尼吉亚。

在那个出了校门就无所事事的年纪，我和朋友们总能找到很多自娱自乐的点子，比如拿尺子互相量胯下小兄弟的长度、背着满满一背包运动饮料在球场附近兜售、骑着自行车在蜿蜒曲折的街巷里飞驰……还有每天在河床队训练结束前守在贝尔格拉诺街中部的理发店前等着卡尼吉亚走过。

他总是最后一个从训练场走回家，如果我们够幸运遇到晚霞，就能看见他披挂着上帝在白日里最后的馈赠，加冕般向我们走来，脸庞被金色染成一片圣洁的晕影。他们总爱对他吹口哨，在他走近时故意拔高声调讲从父辈谈话里偷听到的黄色笑话。我那时是羞怯的孩子，很少开口，只附和着他们笑。更多的时候我在全神贯注观察着他，我盯着他抿成一条直线的薄唇、左手手背上的纹身、挺直的肩背、胸口起伏的弧度和尼龙短裤下大腿内侧跃动的血脉，然后悲哀地发现下身早不知不觉地升旗敬礼了。

这不能怪我们，谁叫他是河床队第一个omega球员，唯一一个留着金色过肩长发的男人。我从没见过任何omega会像他一样在运动场外毫不遮掩地展露着刚发育成熟的身体，再加上omega与生俱来的性吸引力，他自然成了尚未进入分化期的我们最喜爱的性幻想对象。雷蒙德告诉我，他留长发是为了遮住脖颈上的腺体，那可是个要命的地方，是所有omega的禁区，只要被alpha咬合就会怀孕。我们每天都盼望着早日分化成alpha，好有足够的底气去亲吻那遮掩在蓬松金发后的修长颈项。我们甚至会和彼此打赌，谁能从他那儿偷来第一个吻。

卡尼吉亚从来不理会任何呼哨和搭讪，无论是出于好奇、挑衅还是情欲驱动，他都一概不理，一眼不看。但我们能做的也只有这么多，不是骑车跟着他走过三条街区，就是趴在足球场外的栏杆上看他训练 ，谁也没真的去触碰他的身体。倒不是怕亵渎了他，而是我们都知道胆敢碰他的人下场会多惨。我们五个人中的领导者尼诺就因揪他的长发被他用球踢爆了头，在家休养了三天才能上学。尼诺比我们大两岁，是最先分化成alpha的人。我去看望他时，他说自己永远不会原谅卡尼粗鲁的行为：“omega怎么能这么暴躁刁蛮！你看我妈妈我姐姐们，都把爸爸奉为权威。我只是想摸一下他的头发，再说他故意把头发留得那么长，难道不是为了勾引别人的？”

我说，他不是会勾引别人的那种人，他想做职业球员呢。尼诺很生气，他说卡尼吉亚迟早会意识到自己永远没法成为马拉多纳那样优秀的前锋，最适合他的地方是厨房和卧室的床，而不是球场。“omega就该呆在他们该在的地方，好好听话就行了。”即使再生气，他也没落下过任何一次我们跟踪卡尼吉亚的行程，他说等以后一定要把他按在纪念碑球场上狠狠操一顿。但我看他也只是说大话而已，之后再遇见抱着足球的卡尼吉亚，他总会下意识地往墙边躲。

夏天之后，我们就不再等着卡尼吉亚回家了。他已经列入一队，获得了正式在比赛中出战和入住河床队球员基地的资格。9月，在河床后勤部工作的叔叔给了我一个至今从未和任何人讲过的美差——替他给球员宿舍打扫一次卫生，我得到了进入他房间的机会。他住在走廊尽头的单间，房间和其他球员一样凌乱，完全没有我想象中omega卧室该有的整洁和馨香。唯一称得上亮点的是他在床头摆了钢琴谱和一束干枯的鼠尾草，训练笔记里夹着马拉多纳的剪报。还没来得及扑进他的球衣里，我就被管理员凯瑟琳揪着耳朵赶出了房间，但我总算弄清楚该如何翻过栅栏、借助树枝和我自小锻炼出的攀岩技术翻到球员宿舍楼顶上。此后我一有时间就会在晚上偷偷跑出来，趴在他宿舍窗外偷窥。别评判我的行为，比起那些故意拽他短裤、刻意散发信息素令他不适的alpha，我还算是温柔的了。

我一直期待能看到点限制级的画面。大家都说omega的身体很敏感，他和二十多个血气方刚的alpha同吃同住同训练，每天有无数有意无意的肢体摩擦，他一定会有动情的时候，特别是在他的热潮期。我无数次幻想他怎么度过最折磨人的三天，是和队友厮混还是用街角情趣用品店售卖的“玩具”？直到我看见他给自己注射抑制剂，扔掉针管后，他忽然急促地喘息起来，捂着小腹蜷缩在地板上，过了好一会儿，才扶着墙壁站起来，弯着腰一步一挪地走到床边，躺下没几分钟就睡着了。我从不知道注射抑制剂是一件如此痛苦的事，既然那么疼，为什么还要继续注射呢？为什么不找一个alpha来解决热潮期呢？我敢说，只要他稍微做出一点暗示，大把alpha都会欣然伸出援助之手。虽然这些alpha运动员不太知道该如何与omega队友相处——毕竟他是第一个与alpha一起竞争的omega，但在热潮期该怎么做，他们可是门儿清。

就像是为了跟我过不去似的，半个月后尼诺告诉我们，卡尼吉亚已经和一个来自西班牙的流浪歌手坠入爱河了。他们在一场极度堕落的音乐节上相识，西班牙的文艺男人与阿根廷的火辣少年一见钟情，真是烂俗的套路。我们每个人都很伤心，垂头丧气地推着自行车回家，甚至忘了去吓唬杂货店老板家偷懒的狗。这下，我们谁都不可能得到他的初吻和初夜了。


	2. Chapter 2

不知是幸还是不幸，卡尼吉亚的初恋持续了很长一段时间，长到他作为首个出战联赛的omega球员一场进球2个助攻1个大胜对手，长到他在身高定格为172后接到了国家队征召集训的通知，长到我在布宜诺斯艾利斯第一场秋雨到来前如愿以偿地分化成了alpha。西班牙歌手走得像他来时一样悄无声息，似乎29束铃兰草、79次跳窗幽会、187天的陪伴已经倾尽了他对卡尼吉亚的所有爱意与耐心。总之，流浪的艺术家再次启程去流浪，卡尼吉亚又是孤单一个人了。  
我注意到他比以前更有魅力了，这形容很枯燥无味，却是我能从有限的知识网络里寻找出来的最符合情境的词语了。他还像从前一样热烈而锋利，笑容闪亮，眉目高傲，但举手投足间总会流露出未经人事的少年不会拥有的风情。在经过了西班牙人的勤恳开拓后，他的身体已经如此成熟，仅凭一个弯腰的动作就让我不止一次在夜里弄脏了内裤。  
如果说此前我对他的注意都源于未分化时懵懂的好奇心，现在我是真真正正地爱上他了，以一个尚未性成熟的alpha的身份。在我期待着能入选河床队与他共同征战的时候，父亲告诉了我即将举家迁往意大利的消息，他和全家长辈都一致同意我在意甲要比阿甲更有前途。他们考虑了所有能想到的因素，气候、住房、饮食、收入、队友、红灯区、成人礼，唯独排除了我个人的意愿。  
那天我抱着足球一口气跑到银河旁，河对岸就是河床队的训练基地 ，卡尼吉亚也许正在东侧跑道上系鞋带准备跑步。我与它和他如此接近，只需要一座桥、一年时间。我气急了，一脚倒钩把球踢出老远，皮球与水泥墙面接触的碰撞声中还夹杂着一个男人的轻笑。我转过身，看见卡尼吉亚已经将可怜的皮球踩在脚下，正歪着头打量我。  
我瞬间忘记了即将离开故乡的痛苦、对未来和未知的恐慌，忘了眼泪和所有渺茫的希望。我不记得自己是怎么飞速向他跑去又如同故作矜持的omega一样停在距离他一米开外的地方，我只记得我怔怔地望着他，连眼都没眨一下，等待着他主动来将球送还给我。  
只一眼 ，他就能看透我幼稚的谋划和令人羞惭的隐秘意图。我等着他冷漠地转身离开，他却出我意料地蹲下身捡起球递给我，露出一个不该属于人间的笑。  
我几乎抓不住球，眼里只能看到他足以点亮全世界的笑容，等我神志归位时，他还维持着递东西的姿势。我糗大了，磕磕绊绊地道谢：“谢谢，谢谢你，卡尼吉亚先生。”  
“不客气，你可以叫我克劳迪奥。”  
这是他对我说的第一句话，也是唯一一句。三天后，我就跟着父亲离开了阿根廷，在意大利都灵开始了我的职业生涯。异国有一千万在脸颊上涂着三色旗的妙龄少女，却没有一个19岁的风之子。克劳迪奥，克劳迪奥，他是西班牙语的飞鸟，是意大利语的绮梦。他音容宛在，轻喘低吟，散在耳边的鼻息每每令我醒在午夜梦回。

11年后，我顶着铁血后卫的名头重回布宜诺斯艾利斯，加盟竞技队。彼时马拉多纳刚成为拿到教练资格证书的主教练，距离他和卡尼吉亚的世纪之吻已过去一个半月。  
队友指着他的背影说“那个金发omega是教练夫人”，没人知道我才是认识他最久、看他最久也爱他最久的人。  
我以为等我长到足够强壮，就能得到我爱的人，原来不是这样。我不止一次地在百花大教堂祈祷要成为阿根廷最优秀的后卫，成为他最坚固最永恒的盾牌。神真残忍啊，他慷慨地满足了我前半句的许愿，再将后半句变成了我一生不甘的谶言。他本该属于我的，如今我只能看着他们在教练席亲昵地依偎着，他们——克劳迪奥与迭戈，风之子与上帝，美女与野兽，真是一丁点都不相配的伴侣！马拉多纳总是肆无忌惮地抚摸着他的腰臀和金发，用撕咬烤肉的粗鲁动作蹂躏他的唇，脸上挂着令人生厌的笑意，如同在炫耀自己占有了最美貌的战利品。  
一周后，卡尼吉亚就不进场看望马拉多纳了，他总把车停在训练场外一公里的咖啡馆前。队友说他厌烦总将他们牢牢围住的媒体，我倒觉得他是不喜欢马拉多纳当众对他做的诸多亲密动作，也许他没那么爱老球王呢，这让我又重新燃起了一点希望。我借故提早离开训练场，掐着时间跑去那家咖啡馆。他的黑色保时捷安静地隐匿于街边第五盏路灯下，我则隐匿在光影与门店制造出的黑暗中静静等待。我已经等得足够久，足够有耐心。过了十分钟左右，在目送12个客人离开7个客人进入后，我等到了卡尼吉亚。29岁的他看上去一如当年清瘦，低垂着头走向车子，长发从棒球帽下散开来。还没等我想好先喊他的名字还是呼唤他的姓氏，他忽然像被抽去全身力气般靠在车门上，捂着小腹喘息不已，恍惚间我以为自己回到了13岁时扒着窗台看他给自己注射抑制剂的那天，只是这一次我在他身边，他能看到我。  
我还沉浸在英雄救美的幻梦里，他已经跌跌撞撞地跑向路边的垃圾桶，断断续续地吐了些清水出来。我愣在原地，车流从我身后驶过，车灯明明灭灭地映着他弯腰呕吐的背影。我知道这意味着什么——要么是食物中毒，要么是omega的妊娠反应。  
过了几分钟，又或许是一个世纪，我那被帽子口罩包得严严实实的教练出现了。他脱下夹克罩在刚能直起腰的卡尼吉亚身上，后者轻轻推了他一下才抬起头来。一辆运输车恰好经过，明晃晃的车头灯打在他头上，我清楚地看到了他望向马拉多纳的眼神。此时他褪去了所有明晃晃的倔强与锋利，唯独向他暴露出自己的脆弱与痛苦。马拉多纳搂着他的腰，用自己的衣袖擦去他嘴角的污渍，絮絮叨叨地不知道在说什么。他打开副驾驶的车门，将手放在门上挡着以免卡尼吉亚上车时会撞到头，确定他坐好后绕了一圈才上车。  
他们从始至终都没有发现过我，直到咖啡馆最后一盏灯熄灭，我还站在阴影里，站在我亲手编织了11年的梦境里，茫然不知归路。


	3. Chapter 3

之后的一周，我浑浑噩噩地训练、进食、睡觉，仿佛被抽去了筋骨的木偶。我依然活着，也仅仅是活着了。在第三次被哈维尔的传球踢中脑门后，马拉多纳也看出了我的魂不守舍，他宣布暂停训练，指着场外的林荫路示意我跟他出去聊聊。我在心里谩骂自己的不争气，背起训练包就走。哈维尔跑过来揉了揉我的头，逼问我这幅鬼样子是被哪家的omega勾去了魂，我没有回答，我怎么能回答。  
马拉多纳双手叉腰站在橡树下，皱着眉要我解释最近状态不对的原因。我厌烦他这幅西班牙肥皂剧里高高在上的家主形象，真不知道卡尼吉亚是怎么忍受他的。他还在喋喋不休地讲着下个月的阿甲联赛有多重要、后防有多需要我全力以赴，我垂着头尽力掩饰着自己的不良情绪，直到他说如果我出于无法得到满足的生理原因而感到烦躁，可以交给他安排，保证“安全又舒适，不会有不良影响”。  
我知道球队训练和比赛后都有去会所娱乐的传统，对于血气方刚无处发泄的alpha来说，这是赛后庆祝、缓解压力的良方。但听到这话从我的情敌马拉多纳口中说出，我心里的怒火瞬间达到顶峰，实在无法控制。;我抛去所有所谓对长辈的礼教对教练的尊重对球王的敬畏，朝他大声喊道：“你能安排什么？把克劳迪奥给我吗？”  
这句话说出口，我就知道我在竞技队，不，是整个阿根廷的职业生涯就要结束了。我不仅觊觎球王的伴侣，还当面向他说出了内心的渴望。但我依然高昂着头，借助身高优势冷眼看他，尽力让自己更有气势些。  
他只愣了不足三秒就反应过来，露出面对媒体和公众时的标准笑容拍上我的肩，仿佛我刚刚只是在要求在宿舍里放电视机或更改赞助商名字：“说正事呢，玩笑等到拿了冠军再开。”  
我恨透他这幅的漫不经心样，发狠地甩掉他的手：“我没有开玩笑！你知道我在说什么，我从他进河床时就爱着他！我爱了他十一年！如果不是你——”  
惭愧的是，随着马拉多纳的眼神越发锋利，我的声音不自觉地越来越弱。此时他不再是教年轻球员如何发泄欲望的教练，而是以一敌六碾压敌方战线的魔鬼，用摧枯拉朽的惊人气势无声地震慑着我。即使他早不复当年勇猛，而我现在比他高两个头、比他年轻十四岁，在他面前依然毫无还手之力，屈辱地没了声息。  
马拉多纳深深地望了我一眼，他的语气平静如常：“你说的话，我全当没听到。孩子，下周训练时我希望你能调整好状态。”说完，他继续被我打断的动作，拍了拍我的肩膀，像什么事都没发生过一样走回训练场。  
我站在原地，努力给自己挽回一点颜面：“你想处分或者开除我，都随你。但我要告诉你，我迟早会取代你的！”马拉多纳听到了，但始终没回头。

周末我过得提心吊胆，当时狠话说得多么决绝，现在内心就多么慌张。我知道自己不算懦夫，却也绝不是能拿前途当猴耍的勇士。如果马拉多纳真的公报私仇，凭借他的声望和人脉，随便找一个“袜子太臭”的罪名就能把我发配到尼日利亚去。我攥着手机不敢入睡，直到周日上午10:54，我没有等来某项莫须有的罪名和父母的斥责，却收到了卡尼吉亚从竞技队内网发来的约我吃饭的邮件。  
邮件很简单，邀请也被他写得客气而疏离。但我依然激动得差点摔到床下去，我挑选了最能衬托我身材的白衬衫和牛仔裤，在镜子前摆了十几分钟pose以找出自己哪个角度说话看起来更帅，力图让自己不费吹灰之力地散发出alpha的迷人魅力。五点左右，我提前了半个小时到达El Baqueano，侍者对我说出“卡尼吉亚先生的预订”时，我几乎无法正常呼吸。他领着我走到二楼临窗的预定座位上，给了我两份本周最新更新的菜单。我一页页地翻了至少十几遍，却连第一页的主厨推荐是什么都没记住。直到两根修长的手指按上菜单，卡尼吉亚瘦削的脸庞完全占据了我的视线。他本来垂在脸颊两侧的头发被编成三股辫束在脑后，露出耳垂上的一粒银白耳钉。  
“别客气，孩子，你喜欢什么就点好了。除了人肉，现在我什么都吃。”他示意侍者过来，左手轻轻抚着尚看不出弧度的小腹，笑容沉静而温柔，无名指上的婚戒如刀刺般刺痛了我的眼。我不喜欢他叫我孩子，我在他们心里永远是只会胡闹的孩子。我啜了一口苦艾酒，让苦涩的酒液刺激着活跃的神经，开口就是磕磕绊绊的蠢话：“我一直很期待再见到你，已经过了十年了。你，你还好吗？你还记得我吗？”  
他笑出声，手指在绣着海港军舰的餐巾不断打圈：“我很好，我也记得你。你跟那些小男孩总一起骑着自行车满处跑，还学大人吹口哨。”  
被他戳破少年时做过的蠢事，我有些羞惭，又惊喜于他连细节都记得，到底在心里给我留了一个位置。我强忍着激动问他：“教——教练把我说的话都告诉你了？”  
“是啊，迭戈说你很迷茫，很困惑，我想你需要找个人谈谈。”他回答的时候低下头，没有看我。我知道他没说实话，一时间那股冲动劲又上头了。不管他是否会觉得我无礼，我只想从他口中得到直接的答案，于是我急切地问：“你为什么会跟他在一起？”  
卡尼吉亚抬头看我的眼神美极了，如果不是他的回答直白地刺伤了我，我简直想把这一段录下来当作每晚“自娱活动”的助兴。  
“我爱他，他也爱我，就在一起了。”  
我爱他。  
他亲口向我承认他爱马拉多纳，但这怎么可能呢？？为什么是马拉多纳呢？像是察觉到我无法掩饰的尴尬情绪，卡尼吉亚开口解释了一大串：“你也像媒体一样觉得我活在迭戈的阴影下吗？但我确实没想过要追赶或超越他。每一名球员都有自己的责任，包括那些刚刚入选和上场时间并不多的球员。我是阿根廷的前锋啊，我必须要用进球帮助球队前进，这才是我的责任。”  
他说了很多，我终于找回了自己的舌头：“不，我不觉得你活在他的阴影下，你在我心里比马拉多纳还要伟大！你是第一个和alpha一起竞争的omega，你的速度、盘带、反应，都非常了不起——你应该有更辉煌的职业生涯，不是呆在家里为他生孩子！”  
我确信最后一句的语气太过了，我再次搞砸了一切。但卡尼吉亚没有表现出被冒犯的神情，他只是淡淡地反问我：“怎么突然关心起我的职业规划了？雷纳多，我已经老了。我们的时代很快就会落幕，你们大放异彩的时候到了。带领阿根廷继续向前，拿到美洲杯、世界杯，从现在起就是你们的责任。”  
我意识到他已经说了很多遍责任这个单词，可我不知道他想表达什么、在暗示什么。omega在我心里是个谜，他们心思细腻入微，把无数暗喻隐喻藏在话里，卡尼吉亚应该也是如此。我猜不透，只能机械性地点头，看着他抿了一口柠檬水，皱着眉咽下去。  
“你不舒服吗？”  
他摇摇头，继续长篇大论的演讲：“我也有过很长时间的迷茫，最后我还是选择承担自己的责任。迭戈，巴蒂，雷东多，他们都是如此。你有很好的天赋，也在努力训练，我希望你能发现自己的责任是什么，然后去承担它。”  
我绝望地发现我们根本在谈论两件不同的事情，我在努力表达对他深藏的爱意，他却始终把我当作不愿肩负球队荣誉的懦夫。在意识到语言无法解释这一切后，我便鼓足勇气抓住了他准备拿叉子的手，手掌盖住他无名指上的婚戒，仿佛这样就能当他和马拉多纳已经结了果实的婚姻不存在一样。  
他想抽回手，我攥得更紧，直勾勾地把他钉死在我炽热的目光里，我相信就算是再不通人事的omega也能察觉到我的灼灼爱意。卡尼吉亚的眼神变得复杂，像在衡量着我的认真程度，随即他用一句轻描淡写的玩笑彻底击溃了我：“我不会逃单的，放手吧。”  
放手吧。  
放手吧。  
那天我们在一起度过了177分钟，他吃了一块安第斯土豆、三支刚发芽的嫩叶、半盘食用花卉、一块鲜蘑菇蘸奶酪和半根高加索香肠，侍者每30分钟来给他添一次柠檬水。我知道这家餐厅每7天更换一次菜单，每个固定菜单有7道菜，3道主菜1道鱼类；我知道他第一次做菜非常难吃但马拉多纳还是连汤都喝了个干净、他昨天在洗衣房里找到了马拉多纳偷偷买的染发剂、马拉多纳睡觉时偶尔会说葡萄牙语的梦话以及他18岁就被上帝之手勾住了魂注定要与他并肩作战；我知道马拉多纳和他是彼此终生的责任因此他永远不会属于我。

卡尼吉亚执意开车送我到基地，我站在橡树的阴影下，朝他挥手，直到保时捷消失在街角。树叶被风卷起，在路灯的晕影下打转，与枝干做着漫长的告别。那夜太冷，我忘了哭泣。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我的足迹遍布南美洲和欧洲，经过4家俱乐部、3次世界杯，得过无数奖杯奖牌。我见过三色旗的人海与教堂的金色尖顶，梦里总有一堵斑驳围墙、一条蜿蜒小径和一个金发男人渐行渐远的背影。那是我一生都未能走出的贝尔格拉诺街。

马拉多纳并没有放逐我，他待我一如既往，让我首发、关照我的体能、询问我是否受伤。尽管我心有不甘，不晓得他在玩什么花样，但依然照常训练，将与卡尼吉亚共度晚餐的事情当成永生永世被埋藏于心底的秘密。数月的努力在决赛中得到了最直接的回报，我们3-1大胜对手。马拉多纳激动地跳上椅子张开双臂吼叫，还朝嘘我们的球迷比中指，那幅粗野模样真像穿了西装的野兽。真该让卡尼吉亚看看这样的他，这就是他爱着的男人，野性粗暴如野蛮生长的摇滚音符。  
赛后的更衣室里，马拉多纳邀请我们晚上去他家开庆功宴。大家的欢呼声中，哈维尔朝我做了个猥琐的手势，他说：“终于可以见教练夫人了！一个月没见他，是不是被教练做到下不来床啊！你能想象他俩make love的样子吗？”  
哈，我当然能想象得到，因此我无比痛恨自己出色的想象力。自回国后，几乎我每一个最耻与人言的梦里都会有他们纠缠着滚作一团的剪影。我无法控制地幻想卡尼吉亚穿着博卡蓝黄相间的球衣跪在床上讨好球王的样子，他会为此清洗扩张、挑选道具并绑上发带吗？他会因情动不停地抚摸自己的身体吗？  
我不敢前往他们的家，那豪宅中每一片砖瓦都是见证他们缠绵相爱的证据，每一口空气都弥漫着他们水乳交融的信息素。但我又无比期待着走进去，去窥探更多卡尼吉亚生活的细节，去撷取更多他诱人的魅力痕迹。怀着渴望与恐惧的复杂心情，我把自己藏在队友后面，尽力避免让他们注意到我暗藏他意的眼神。  
马拉多纳的豪宅充满了纸醉金迷的奢华之味，欧式拱门、螺旋扶梯和头顶的镀金吊灯交织成中世纪奢侈的情欲陷阱。郁金香杯的剔透光泽不是为了映衬酒色，而是为了切割视线，让我无法聚焦于卡尼吉亚隐没于人群中的笑容。阿根廷歌谣响彻餐厅，他们面目模糊声音遥远，举着酒杯众星捧月地将马拉多纳团团围住。晚宴进行到尾声，我们的前锋，一个喝醉了会趴在车头高喊切格瓦拉名字的19岁alpha，试图将满满一杯香槟塞进卡尼吉亚手中。大家起哄地喊着“克劳迪奥”的名字，让全程滴酒不沾的他喝下去。还没等我走过去挡酒，马拉多纳已经伸手接过杯子，另一只手将他搂住朝自己怀里带。  
“瞎起哄！他喝不了酒，等七八个月之后再说吧！”  
大家愣了一两秒，机灵的哈维尔显然已经从卡尼吉亚望向教练那无奈又幸福的眼神里读出了隐喻。他率先鼓掌，高喊“祝贺教练！祝贺卡尼”，所有人都明白过来，一时间口哨声、尖叫声此起彼伏，像一次控制不住场面的国家德比。马拉多纳又露出一脸该死的炫耀神色，频频向大家举杯致意。卡尼吉亚则用他一贯温柔又坚定的声音说：“今天是你们胜利的日子，你们才是主角，让我回去看看你们英勇战绩的回放吧。”  
哈维尔做出一个恍然大悟的表情，在教练面前，他连调侃的力度都有意放轻了：“卡尼吉亚先生，就让宝宝提前感受下竞技队热闹的庆祝活动吧！他肯定想跟教练离得近点！”大家笑作一团，唯有我坐在长长的餐桌一角，将上佳的香槟饮出苦艾酒的酸涩。

这一晚的卡尼吉亚与我在贝尔格拉诺街看到的意气风发的少年不同，与赛场上锋芒毕露的神锋射手不同，甚至与委婉拒绝我的体贴长辈也不同。我又一次回忆起他19岁时对河床俱乐部技术部门主管说的话：“我永远都不会为alpha孕育子嗣，我属于我自己！没有任何一个alpha值得我这么做，他们也不可能追得上我！”而如今他招牌的灿烂笑容里透着一丝羞涩，自然地接受了omega的第二性征和怀有身孕的事实，接受了队友将他视为马拉多纳的伴侣、孩子的父亲而不是一名出众的前锋调侃，看不出一点妥协的无奈。于是我知道他对马拉多纳的爱意无可动摇，爱意高过偏执，终与信仰并驾齐驱。  
我沉浸在茫然的思绪和偏折的光影里，队友们开始随着鼓点的节奏围成圈舞蹈、欢歌。 我透过黎赛桃红的波光看到卡尼吉亚偏过头，与马拉多纳十指紧扣的手放在小腹处。他们一眼都不曾看过我，沉浸在比赛胜利与孕育孩子的喜悦中，沉浸在被媒体公众口诛笔伐七年、天各一方一年半依然坚守着的爱意里。 卡尼吉亚爱的并不仅仅是一个尊重他成就他宠爱他的马拉多纳，对彼此深入骨髓的了解连同他们为国家并肩征战的青春岁月已成为他生命中无法割舍的一部分，旁人永远无法跻身其中。  
1998年底，阿甲联赛结束后，我重回意大利。异国已成为我的故乡，我为卡尼吉亚回来，也为他离开。我不曾后悔亦无遗憾，只恨自己没有为他而生，更不曾得到为他战死的机会。  
后来的事情无须我赘述。卡尼吉亚在次年生下女儿，2003年又生下了儿子，儿女双全后被聘请为阿根廷国家队特别顾问，负责给队员提供心理咨询辅导。我在都灵完成了处子首秀和挂靴谢幕，在罗马成为一个时尚超模的丈夫，在阿贝罗贝洛成为三个孩子的父亲。我的足迹遍布南美洲和欧洲，经过4家俱乐部、3次世界杯，得过无数奖杯奖牌。我见过三色旗的人海与教堂的金色尖顶，梦里总有一堵斑驳围墙、一条蜿蜒小径和一个金发男人渐行渐远的背影。那是我一生都未能走出的贝尔格拉诺街。


End file.
